Undercover Lovers
by Azralias
Summary: Takes place in an AU - Rory is a wannabe reporter for the New York Times. Her first assignment is to go undercover as a high school student. Idea from the movie Never Been Kissed. CHAPTER 10 UP!! - JESS'S REACTION...
1. First Assignments

UNDERCOVER LOVERS

**Summary:  **Okay, this may sound a bit strange, but this story is kinda like Gilmore Girls meets Never Been Kissed, except Jess is the hunky teacher, and Rory is the undercover reporter.  But here's a twist – Rory's not unpopular.  The characters from the show are here, but they're not exactly the same as on the show.  Crappy summary, but please read anyways.

**Disclaimer/legal mumbo jumbo:  **I own absotively nothing associated with Gilmore Girls or Never Been Kissed, except for Milo and Michael Vartan.  They are my love slaves.  And if you believe that, then I am also a multi-millionaire, the Queen of England, President of Uzbekistan, and I know how to fly.

**_First assignments_**

Rory Gilmore walked into the conference room at the New York Times feeling very dejected.  She had just pitched another great story idea to her boss Luke, but he decided to give it to one of his reporters.  Rory knew she shouldn't feel so bad, she was pretty successful.  She was 25 years old and the youngest copy editor that the Times had, but she had always wanted to write for them.

"Meeting is now starting!"  Hollered Taylor, the owner of the Times, snapping Rory out of her thoughts.  "We got great reviews on last month's undercover feature, so we're going to celebrate by doing another one."

The workers in the room didn't share Taylor's enthusiasm.  But he was completely oblivious to everyone's reaction and continued.

"We need to learn more about today's youth.  That's why I'm proposing that we do our next undercover feature by sending someone back to high school.  To pose as a student for a semester and learn what's going on in their lives."  He looked around the room before his eyes met Rory.  "You!"  He yelled, making her jump.  "What's your name?"

"Lor...Lorelai Gilmore."  Rory stammered.

"Lauren Gilhore?"  Taylor questioned.

"Rory Gilmore."  She replied with more confidence.

"Rory Gilmore, you enroll on Monday.  Meeting adjourned."  Everyone stood up and quickly made their way out of the conference room.  Rory had a broad grin on her face and started making her way to her office, Luke, and Rory's best friend Lane right behind her.

"Rory…?"  Lane started, tentatively.

Rory spun around.  "Oh my god Lane.  I get to do a story!"  She was very giddy.

"Maybe you should turn it down."  Lane said quietly.

"Why?"  Rory asked.

"It's just a lot of pressure for your first article.  You know Taylor fires people at the drop of a hat, and…"

"She's right Gilmore."  Luke said.

"Wha?  I can do this."  Rory replied.

Luke rubbed his forehead.  "Look Rory.  I have faith in you.  Sure I'm worried about the pressure of this piece, but…"  He sighed.  "If you're sure you can do it, then you have my complete support."

Rory ran up and gave Luke a big hug.  "Thank you Luke.  You won't regret this."  He left the office.

Lane enviously looked at Rory.  "You get to be 17 again."

"Yeah."

They looked at eachother and simultaneously yelled "SHOPPING!"

***

That night, Rory was smiling as she looked at her clothes for the next day, as she thought to herself, '_high school was great the first time.  I can't wait for this!'_

FLASHBACK

_Rory walked down the halls where she ran into the most popular guy in school.  Dean Forrester._

_'Hey Dean.'  She said._

_'Hey Ror.'  He pulled her into a kiss.  'Heading to math?'_

_She rolled her eyes.  'Unfortunately.  See you after class?'_

_'Sure thing babe.'  He kissed her again.  'But first, I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me?'_

_'Of course.'_

END FLASHBACK

Rory smiled again.  This is going to be great.

A/N:  please review to let me know if you want me to go on.  Constructive criticism is welcome!!

xoxox Blondie


	2. First Day

UNDERCOVER LOVERS

**_First Day_**

The next day, Rory made her way to West New York High School.  (A/N:  I have no clue about any high schools in NY, so I just made one up)  She went through the process of registration and was given her class schedule.  Since she was early, she decided to wander around a bit, to find her way around the school.  First she went in search of her locker.

"_Okay, I'm locker 139_." She thought to herself.  "_And this is number… 6.  Dammit."_

"Need some help?"  Came a voice from behind her.  She spun around and found herself looking at a very pretty 17 year old girl.  "You're new here, right?"  The girl asked.

"Oh.  Yeah."  Rory said, blushing.  "I just transferred."

"Louise Grant."  The girl said.

 "Rory Gilmore."  Rory replied, shaking Louise's hand.

"Locker troubles?"  Louise asked.

"Yeah.  I can't seem to find mine."  Rory blushed again.

"What's the number?"

"139."

"This way."  Louise led her to her locker.

"Thanks."

"No problem.  What's your first class?"

"Ummm…"  Rory scrunched up her face.  "Calculus."

"Me too.  It's this way."

They walked off to class together.  On their way, they were stopped by 2 more girls, a brunette and a red-head.

"Hey Lou."  Said one of them, the brunette.  "Who's the new girl?"

"Girls, this is Rory Gilmore.  It's her first day.  Rory, this is Madeline Lynn."  Louise gestured to the brunette. "And this is Francie Jarvis."  She gestured to the red-head.  The girls made their way to class, which was very uneventful, except for the first 5 minutes, in which Mrs. Jackson, the teacher, made Rory introduce herself to the class.

"Class.  This is Rory Gilmore.  She's new here."  She turned to Rory.  "Would you like to say a few words?"

Rory blushed.  "Ummm, okay.  I'm Rory Gilmore.  I transferred here from Star's Hollow High in Star's Hollow Connecticut, which is just near Hartford, and, ummm, I don't really know what else to…"  She trailed off, because at that moment, a gorgeous guy walked into the room.

"Well well.  Mr. DuGrey.  How nice of you to join us."  The guy's eyes never left Rory as he found his seat.  "Rory, you can sit down now."

Rory had found her seat, directly in front of 'Mr. DuGrey's' and she made her way through the rest of calculus, knowing the gorgeous guy was sitting behind her.

Rory also had her next class, English Lit, with Louise, Madeline and Francie.  The three other girls sat directly in the front of the class, which made Rory curious, since they had sat in the very back during calculus.  But she thought nothing else of it.  She sat next to Louise.  Rory's curiosity as to why they were sitting in the front was answered when the teacher walked in.  He was a gorgeous man, no older then in his mid to late 20s, with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Okay class, settle down."  He looked around the room.  "I see we have a new student.  I'm Jess.  Mariano.  The school doesn't like it when you guys just call me Jess."

Rory was looking at the man.  "I'm Rory Gilmore.  I guess its okay for you to call me just Rory though."  She heard the 3 girls snicker at her answer and she blushed.

Mr. Mariano just smiled.  "Okay then.  Today we're covering Hemmingway.  One of my favourite authors…"

***

At lunch, Rory sat with Louise, Madeline, and Francie.  They were obviously the popular girls in school, and they were including Rory quite nicely.  Suddenly Rory felt someone sit down beside her.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced."  A voice said.

Rory turned and smiled.  "No we haven't."

"Tristan DuGrey."  He held out his hand.

"Rory Gilmore."  Rory shook it.  '_Remember girl.  He's only like 17/18…'_ she told herself.

"So listen, if you're not…"  He started, but stopped when Rory said "Dammit!"  She had spilled her chocolate milk all over her clothes.

"Don't worry hun.  I have a skirt in my locker."  Madeline said, and she and Rory took off to get it.

***

Rory returned home to her apartment that night in a relatively good mood.  Her first day had been pretty successful.  She had made some new friends.  The most popular clique in the school nonetheless.  And she had an extremely good looking, perfect teacher for her favourite course, except for the fact that he liked Hemmingway, and she had almost been asked out on a date.

'_Dammit!'_ she told herself.  '_If it wasn't for that stupid chocolate milk…but wait.  Tristan's only like 18, so maybe it's a good thing...'_

She decided she had to call someone to help her figure this out.

(R=Rory, L=Lorelai)

Rrrring.

L: "Hello.  You've reached Lorelai Gilmore at the Crap Shack.  If this is Brad Pitt, come on over.  I'm waiting.  If this is…"

R: "Mom.  It's me."

L: "Oh, hey babe.  You didn't even let me finish my introduction."

R: "Sorry.  Wanna continue?"

L: "Nah.  I lost my train of thought."

R: "Did you even have one to begin with?"

L: "Evil child."

R: "Yeah yeah.  So how's good ol' Star's Hollow doing?"

L: "It's still insanely small.  How's NY?  Is that hunky boss of yours still there?"

R: "Yes Luke's still there mom."

L: "I never said Luke…"

R: "Well it's either him or Taylor, and I'm assuming since…"

L (cutting her off):"…So, what's up babe?"

R:  "I have a dilemma."

L:  "Ummm black"

R:  "Mom, I haven't even told you my problem."

L:  "Red?"

R:  "Mom, this isn't Alias.  I'm not forcing some sleazy guy to choose which lingerie I'm wearing."

L:  "Dammit.  Cause that guy from Alias is pretty damn hot…"

R:  "Mom.  Please forget about Michael Vartan for a second."

L (pouting):  "But…"

R:  "Mother…"

L:  "Fine.  But it better be juicy."

R: "Okay, well I'm doing an undercover feature…"

L (cutting her off in excitement):  "Really?  Babe.  Your first piece.  Congratulations!  Where are you undercover?"

R (smiling):  "Thanks.  I'm posing as a high school student to learn about today's teens."

L:  "So cool.  That dumbass Taylor actually has a purpose!"

R (Smiling):  "So anyways, today was my first day.  And it went great.  I made friends with the popular crowd, and there's this guy…"

L:  "Always a guy…"

R:  "Yeah.  So anyways, he's really cute.  

L:  "How cute?"

R:  "Cute doesn't begin to describe how good looking he is."

L:  "That cute, huh?"

R:  "Yeah.  And I think he likes me, because he started to ask me out, but then the chocolate milk happened…"

L (interrupting):  "Chocolate milk?"

R (Sighing):  "I accidentally spilled chocolate milk allover my jeans."

L:  "Please not the…"

R (finishing her statement):  Blue ones with the pink belt and lace-up thingies?  Yeah."

L:  "NOOOOO!"

R:  "Mom, focus.  The milk washed out."

L:  "Okay. Good.  Focusing now."

R:  "Right.  But here's the problem.  He's 18."

L:  "Oh.  **Oh**!"

R:  "So that's my problem."

L:  "Hmmm.  Well, it's not illegal, and since you're **posing as an 18 year old…"**

R:  "But mom, morally…"

L:  "Pshh.  Morals.  What are those?"

R:  "I knew I should have figured this out on my own."

L:  "Yeah.  So how was the rest of your day?"

R (happily):  Well, my English Lit class is really cool.  The teacher is some really young hot, extremely godlike gorgeous guy, who's really nice, and hot, and…"

***

A/N:  That's where I'll leave it at for today.  Hope you're enjoying it!


	3. Fitting In

A/N:  Hmmm.  Who will Rory be paired with?  Lol in the movie, she ends up with the hunky teacher, but in my story?  You'll just have to wait and see.  

But, I know it sounds perverse for R/T, since she's 25 and he's 18, but she **does** have to act like she's in high school, she **does** think he's hot.  But then there's the whole attraction to Jess…  Hmmm. Will this story be a Trory or a Lit?  I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out… And for those who loved the Michael Vartan reference… lol.  I am absolutely in love with the man.  NBK and Alias?  Add the guys from Gilmore Girls into the mix?  Anyone got a bucket for my drool?

***

**_Fitting In_**

The next few weeks at school went really well for Rory.  She had become good friends with the 'popular group' at school, and was getting great grades.  And luckily, Tristan hadn't attempted to ask her out again, so she hadn't had to think about what to do if the situation arose again.

Rory was arriving to school when she was approached by Francie, Louise, and Madeline.

"Hey Ror?"  Asked Francie.

"Yeah Fran?"

"I was thinking over the weekend, and I was wondering how come we always hang out at our houses and never at yours."

_Dammit_!  Thought Rory.  "Oh, ummm, well…"

"Oh, do you have really strict parents?"  Louise asked.

"Ummm, no.  It's just that…"  _It's just that I live on my own, and I think you'd find it strange for a 17 year old to have her own apartment in __New York__.  I have a problem.  Rory thought to herself.  But luckily, the bell rang, signaling the start of class, giving Rory an escape from her answer._

The girls made their way to English Lit, which was easily Rory's favourite class, and sat down in their regular seats in the front of the room.

"Morning class."  Jess said as he entered the room.  He set everything down on his desk and began his lecture.

"Okay, so we're going to pick up where we left off, with Ernest Hemmingway's 'For Whom the Bell Tolls'."  There were groans throughout the class.  "Hey come on guys.  Hemmingway is one of the greatest authors ever!"

Rory smiled.  She had never been a fan of Hemmingway – she found his books boring and could never seem to get through one, but since she had been in Mr. Mariano's class, and hearing the passion with which he discussed Hemmingway, Rory found that she actually enjoyed the stories.  

"No offense sir, but he's kinda boring!"  Exclaimed a student in the back.

Jess's face showed a complete look of shock.  "Boring?  Hemingway was a genius!  His books are classics!"

_God he's gorgeous._ Rory thought to herself.  _Oh my god!  I have a crush on my teacher! Rory thought to herself.  She snapped back to reality when Jess called her name._

"Rory."

"Huh?"

"Welcome back to earth."  He joked.  Rory blushed as everyone laughed.

"Sorry."  She mumbled.

"It's okay.  It's expected for people to daydream in class.  It's a requirement in high school."  Again everyone laughed.  "I was asking everyone their opinion on Hemmingway."

"Oh."

"Would you like to give your opinion?"  He smirked.

"Oh.  Okay.  Ummm.  Well, I've never been a fan.  I love to read, but Hemmingway never really did anything for me.  I've never really been able to make it through one of his books before.  I found them boring.  But his books **are classic, don't get me wrong.  This class though, I mean, I'm kinda starting to enjoy them now."**

Rory blushed through her entire answer and was looking down.  When she looked up her eyes met Jess's and they both smiled.

"Thank you for your perspective Rory."  He turned back to the class.  "Well, luckily for you all though, we're almost done with Hemmingway."  There were cheers.  "But today, we're still discussing it, so if you'd please take out your books..."

***

At lunch, Rory was sitting with her friends.

"You blushed so much!"  Madeline was saying, teasing Rory.

Rory threw a French fry at her friend.  "Shut up."  She smiled.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Rory here has a crush on Mr. Mariano."  Louise teased.

"I do not!"  Rory insisted, blushing.  Just then Tristan sat down at the table.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Tris."  They replied.

"Great answer in Lit class Rory."  He said.  "When Mr. Mariano asked you about Hemmingway I mean."

Rory blushed deeper.  "Thanks."  She said, looking down.

Tristan took her hand in his.  "So, I was thinking, maybe if you're not doing anything on Saturday, maybe would you like to go to a movie or something?"

Rory looked up.  "What?"

"He's asking you on a date hun."  Francie said.

Tristan looked into her blue eyes.  "So, what do you say?"

"Ummm, sure.  Movie on Saturday sounds great."  _Oh my god!  I'm going on a date with a 18 year old!  This is wrong on so many levels.  But it's not **completely wrong…**_

Tristan smiled.  "Great."  And he left the table.

Rory looked at her friends who were eyeing her enviously.  "Oh my god."  Louise said.  "Tristan DuGrey just asked you on a date.  You are going to be the envy of every girl in this school."

Rory blushed again.

***

After school, Rory made her way to the Times office where she had some work to do.  She grabbed some coffee on her way.  While she was sitting in her office, a knock came on her door and she looked up to see Luke standing there.

"Coffee isn't good for you, you know."  He said.

"Yeah yeah yeah."  She said, smiling as she took a sip.

"Well don't come crying to me when you die at the age of 30."

"How can I come crying to you if I'm dead, huh?"  Rory said.

"Shut up."  Luke teased.

"So what's up?"  Rory asked.

"I need to talk to you about your article."

"Okay."

"Well, all the stuff you've written so far is really good, but it's nothing new.  Everyone knows about the stereotypes in high schools, and that's pretty much what's being reinforced here.  That as well as crappy cafeteria food.  That doesn't sell.  Sex scandals sell.  Bribery. People jumping off buildings. So unless a kid just killed himself because he was being paid to have sex with the school mascot in a big vat of coleslaw, there's nothing new there.  We need a new angle."  (A/N:  sorry if suicide is a touchy subject for anyone, it's just that there was a line similar to that in the movie Never Been Kissed, and I just had to add it.)

Rory laughed "Okay.  Disturbing mental image there.  So what's your plan?"

"Here."  He handed her a pin in the shape of angel wings.

"What's this?"

"It's a video camera."

"And why do I need a microscopic video camera?"

"I want you to wear it at school.  That way we can see what's going on and maybe we can see if there's another story there that we can dig out."

"You're sure about this?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then."

"So.  Ummm Rory.  How's ummm.  How's your mother?"  Luke asked, blushing.

***

That night, Rory called her mom when she got home.

(R=Rory, L=Lorelai)

Rrrring.

L:  "This is the Star's Hollow Psychiatric Institution.  If you are obsessive compulsive, press 1 repeatedly, if…"

R:  "Mom, it's me."

L:  "Then you've called the right place little one."

R:  "Yeah yeah."

L:  "So, what's up?  How's high school?"

R:  "Great.  I've got a date on Saturday."

L:  "Oooh, really?  Is it with the hot 18 year old or the hot teacher?"

R:  "The hot 18 year old.  And his name is Tristan.  Tristan DuGrey"

L:  "Oooh, with that name he sounds really rich."

They both laugh

R:  "Mom, I have a problem."

L:  "Wear the blue dress with the pink flowery things, your pink sandals, those silver earrings with the matching necklace, and wear your hair down."

R:  "Well that's one problem solved, but I have another one."

L:  "Okay, what is it?"

R: "People are starting to get suspicious."

L:  "About what?  It can't be about your age, cause you are very young looking, and…"

R (cutting her off):  "Not about my age, but today Francie asked me why we have never hung out at my place."

L:  "And…"

R:  "And we've hung out everywhere else.  So I think they're curious as to why they've never hung out here."

L:  "So have them all over."

R:  "Yeah, but there's the whole thing with me supposedly being 17.  Why would I be living on my own when I'm 17?"

L:  "Ah.  I see your predicament."

R:  "So what do I do?"

L:  "Can Luke pose as your dad?"

R:  "Seriously mom, do you really think that **Luke** would…"

L (cutting her off):  "Oh yeah.  Never mind."

R:  "Any suggestions?"

L:  "Sorry babe.  Hey!  Actually, just hang on a sec." (She goes away for a second.)

L (about 2 minutes later):  "I'm back!"

R:  "Whoop-dee-doo"

L:  "Child of Satan you are."

R:  "Then that makes you the devil."

L:  "Well.  I. Dammit."

They both laugh

R:  "So, what did you have to do?"

L:  "Hmmm?  Oh!  I just talked to Sookie.  She said it'd be okay if I take a leave."

R:  "Huh?"

L:  "I'm leaving Star's Hollow for a while to come to New York so you can appear to have a normal life."

R:  "Mom.  You don't have to…"

L:  "Pshh.  The Inn will be fine.  And I haven't been to New York for a while."

R:  "Mom, you were here 2 months ago."

L:  "Like I said, a while.  Plus, then I can see that boss of yours…"

R:  "Mom.  That's Luke you're talking about."

L:  "I never said…"

R:  "Okay, then its Taylor…"

L:  "AURGH!"

They both laugh again

R:  "Thanks mom."

L:  "No problemo."

R:  "So, when are you coming?"

L:  "I can be there on Thursday."

***

A/N:  Hope you liked it.  The next bit will be up soon!


	4. Mommy's Here

A/N:  I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far.  I'm really enjoying writing it.  So enough blabbing.  Here's the next bit:  

***

**_Mommy's Here_**

On Thursday, Lorelai came to New York as she had promised.  She moved into Rory's 2 bedroom apartment.  The next day, Rory told her Madeline, Louise, and Francie that they could spend the night and have kind of a girl's night.

"So, are you guys up for it?"  Rory asked.

"I'm there!"  Madeline exclaimed.

"Me too."  Said Louise 

"Yeah."  Said Francie.  "But you said your mother will be there?"

"Yeah."  Rory replied. "But don't worry.  She's really cool.  She was pretty young when she had me so she still acts like she's 17."

"Okay then.  I'll pick up some movies."  Louise said.

"Oooh!"  Exclaimed Madeline.  "And then on Saturday morning we can help you figure out what to wear and stuff for your date with Tristan."  The girls all giggled and then headed off to their favourite class.

"Morning class."  Exclaimed Jess as he walked in.  "I've marked all your essays on 'For Whom the Bell Tolls,' and you'll be getting them back today.  There were some exceptional papers.  One of which I was extremely impressed with."  He started handing back the papers.  "So, if she doesn't mind," he handed Rory her paper and looked at her with admiration in his eyes, "I'd really like it if Rory would read hers for the class."

Rory looked at him and blushed.  "Really?"

"It was an amazing essay Rory."

"Ummm, okay…"  She stood up and started to read.  As she was reading, she was flooded with memories.

FLASHBACK

_"Hey Rory."  Dean said, sitting beside her in English class._

_"Hey Dean."_

_"What's that you got there?"  He asked, gesturing to the paper she was reading._

_"Oh, it's the essay we have to hand in today.  I'm just looking over it."_

_"What for?  I'm sure you'll get an A+++ on it…"  Dean teased, but he held some anger in his voice._

_"Dean…"  Rory pleaded._

_"So, is this why you didn't come out on Friday?  You were working on your essay?"_

_"Dean, I need to get a good mark."_

_"Rory, you already have the highest marks in the school."_

_"But Dean, Ivy League schools look at everything.  If I'm going to go to Harvard.  Or Yale…"_

_"Sure.  Whatever."  He got up and moved to another seat._

END FLASHBACK

During Rory's recitation of her essay, Jess was having some thoughts of his own.  _I shouldn't be feeling like this.  She's 17 years old!  She's your student!  You are not one of those teachers who goes for their students. He was telling himself.  _Sure she's beautiful, and extremely intelligent, and mature for her age.  And those eyes!  But god man.  She's 17 years old.  Get a grip!__

"That was very well written Rory."  Jess found himself saying when she was finished.  The class applauded.  He went on with his lecture.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of class.  Everyone was packing up their books.

"Rory."  Jess said.

"Yes Mr. Mariano?"

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes please?"

"Ummm, okay?"  She said nervously.

"We'll see you at the regular table Ror."  Louise said, as she and the others left for lunch.

Rory walked up to Jess's desk.  "Ummm, what is it sir?"  

He put a chair in front of his desk, and gestured for her to sit, which she did.  Jess leaned on his desk.  "I just wanted to say again how impressed I am with your writing skills."

Rory blushed.  "Thank you sir."

"And I also wanted to know if you needed any reference letters for any universities.  Because I'd be more than willing to write one for you."

Rory blushed deeper.  "Ummm, actually, I think I might skip on the whole college thing."

Jess was shocked.  "What?  Why?  You are extremely intelligent Rory.  And you have an amazing talent for writing."

She looked down.  "Thank you sir."  She looked up.  "But I think I might just pass on it for now.  Maybe just for a year or so."

Jess was disappointed.  "Well, if you're sure.  But if you change your mind…"

She smiled.  "If I change my mind, I'll come and see you right away."

"Okay."  Jess smiled back at her.  "Well then.  I won't keep you any longer.  Enjoy your lunch."

Rory picked up her things.  "Thanks sir.  See you tomorrow."  And she left the room.

As she was walking to the cafeteria, she was approached by Tristan.

"Hey Rory."

"Oh, hey Tris."  She blushed.

"What did Mr. Mariano want?"

"Oh, he just wanted to know if I needed any reference letters for any colleges."

"Oh.  Well anyways, I just wanted to make sure we're still on for tomorrow night."

"Yeah.  For sure."

"Great.  So ummm, where do I pick you up, or how do we do this?"

"Oh, ummm, I'll give you the address of my apartment building."  She wrote it down.

"Great.  So I'll pick you up say 8ish?"

"Sounds great."

He kissed her cheek.  "Can't wait."  And he smiled as he walked away.

_Girl, what have you gotten yourself into?_ She asked herself as she went to meet her friends for lunch.

***

That night, Rory and Lorelai were sitting on the couch talking.

"So he's picking you up at 8 tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"So I finally get to meet the gorgeous Tristan DuGrey?"

They both smiled.  "Yeah."

Just then the buzzer went off.  Rory went to the intercom.  "Hello?"

"Hey Ror.  It's us."  Francie's voice said.

"Okay.  Come on up!"  She buzzed them up.  Moments later a knock came on the door, which Rory opened.  "Hey guys."

"Hey Rory."

"Guys, this is my mom Lorelai.  Mom, this is Louise, Madeline, and Francie."

"Hi."  Lorelai then saw the bags of junk food.  "Oooh.  If there's Skittles in there I will love each and every one of you forever and ever."  She dug through the bag.  "YES!"  She exclaimed as she pulled out a bag.  The girls all laughed.

"You have to excuse my mom.  She escaped from the mental institution."

"Well they wouldn't let me keep my Hello Kitty clock, so I had to get out of there."  Lorelai kidded.

Rory looked at the movies Louise had brought.  "Oooh.  Never Been Kissed.  I love that movie!"

"Michael Vartan is so gorgeous in that movie."  Madeline gushed.

"Yeah, but have you seen him in Alias?"  Francie asked.  "Add secret CIA agent to that hotness, and you have one hell of a man."

The girls sat down to watch their movie and drool over a certain actor.

***

The group woke up late the next morning and Rory's friends and Lorelai started to figure out what Rory should wear on her date with Tristan.

"I agree with Lorelai."  Francie said.  "That blue dress with the pink flowers is great."

"But Tris might think it's too formal."  Louise argued.  "The black pants with the blue sweater might be better."

"Try them both on Ror."  Madeline said.  She did.

"Okay, I change my vote to the dress."  Louise said.  "The pants are nice, but the dress is awesome."

***

The girls left the apartment at about 4pm, leaving Rory and Lorelai alone.

"They seem nice."  Lorelai said.

"Yeah, they are, but they **are the typical high school A listers."**

Lorelai laughed.  "But you're one of them now."  She got a thoughtful look on her face."

"Oh no mom.  That look can only mean trouble."

"No no.  I was just thinking.  Watching Never Been Kissed last night made me think."

"Mom, you're not going to plan to get Michael Vartan to become my step-daddy again, are you?"

"Nah.  That plan fell through the first time.  Actually, I was thinking of the similarities between you and that movie."

"Huh?"

"Think about it.  You're a young copy editor at a prestigious newspaper.  Your first assignment is to go undercover as a high school student.  You and the hunky popular guy start dating.  **And you have a hunky English teacher."**

"I never thought of that."  Rory said.

"Except the only difference is that you're not the geek like Drew Barrymore was in the movie, and you don't have David Arquette for a brother."

"That's kinda weird."  Rory said.

"Yeah, well I didn't marry and mate with an Arquette, so it's not **that** weird."  Rory swatted her mom.  "Ouch! You evil child you.  Now come on.  We have a date with an 18 year old to get you ready for."

***

At 7:54, Rory was ready for Tristan to pick her up.  She had gone with the suggestions of wearing the dress, the sandals, hair down, and silver jewellery.  She was now anxiously awaiting his arrival.  At 7:57 the buzzer went.

"He…Hello?"  Rory answered nervously.

"Hey Rory.  It's me."  Came Tristan's voice.

"Come on up."  She buzzed him up. Then she turned to Lorelai.  "Now don't embarrass me."

Lorelai got a mock shock expression on her face.  "Who me?  Never!"

"And don't let anything slip."

"Yeah yeah.  I know."

There was a knock on the door.  Rory went to answer.

"Hi."

"Hey Rory."  He looked her over.  "Wow.  You look amazing."

Rory blushed.  "Thanks.  Come on in."

Tristan walked into the apartment.  "Oh, these are for you."  He pulled some pink roses from behind his back.

Rory smiled.  "Thank you.  They're gorgeous."  She put them on the counter.  "Tristan, this is my mother, Lorelai Gilmore.  Mom, this is Tristan DuGrey."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Gilmore."  Tristan said, shaking her hand.

"So polite."  Lorelai responded.  "But I'm not a Mrs.  I'm just Lorelai."

"Okay."  He turned to Rory.  "Ready to go?"

"Yep."  She grabbed her purse and kissed her mom on the cheek.  "Bye mom.  I'll see you later."

"Bye Lorelai."

"Bye **kids**."  She emphasized the last word, earning her a severe glare from Rory.  "Have fun.  Be back by midnight!"

***

The drive to the theater in Tristan's BMW was filled with comfortable conversation about school, interests, Rory's home town, and other pieces of trivia.  They arrived at the theater and Tristan bought both tickets, much to the protest of Rory.  So he gave in and allowed her to buy the snacks.  While she was in line for the snacks, she ran into Jess.

"Hello Rory."  Came a voice from behind her.

She spun around.  "Mr. Mariano."  She smiled.  "Hi!"  _God he's gorgeous. Rory thought to herself._

"How are you tonight?"  He asked.  _God she's gorgeous.  He thought to himself._

"Oh, I'm good.  How about yourself?"

"Oh, I'm…"  Jess was cut off by a woman who came up beside him.

"Jesus Jess.  Aren't you near the front of the line yet?"  She asked.

"Not yet Paris."  He gestured to Rory.  "Rory Gilmore, this is Paris Geller."

"His girlfriend."  Paris adds.

"Oh.  Hi."  Rory tried to hide her disappointment._  He's your teacher girl.  You're here with the most popular, gorgeous guy in school.  Well most gorgeous next to Jess Mariano of course…_

"Rory's one of my students."

"Wonderful."  Paris says sarcastically.

"Hey Rory."  Tristan says, coming up beside her.  "I got the tickets."  He realizes that Jess is there.  "Oh!  Hey Mr. Mariano."

"Hi Tristan."  Jess says, hiding his disappointment that Rory is on a date with Tristan.  _Get a grip Mariano. You have a girlfriend.  You and Paris have been together for 2 years.  Forget about Rory.   She's your 17 year old student!  And of course she's here with 'pretty boy' Tristan DuGrey.  Of course she's with the most popular guy in senior year._

"Long line, huh?"  Rory asks, trying to get rid of some of the tension.

"Yeah."  Jess replies.  

Rory's finally at the front of the line.  She orders and pays for the popcorn, chocolate, and drinks.  "See you on Monday sir."  Rory says, smiling.  She and Tristan walk away to the theatre holding their movie together.

Jess follows Rory with his eyes.  He is snapped back to reality by Paris's voice.

"Jess.  Wake up.  Order dammit."

***

A/N:  Yes?  No?  Did you like it?  Should I run and hide?  I know this chapter was longer, but ah well.  Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. The Date

A/N:  Guys, I am so sorry for the insanely long period without an update – you'd think I would have more time to update now that school's out, but I don't.  Weird.  And I **was** going to update earlier this week, but the Alias season finale had me totally stressed – but it's okay now because I no longer have the urge to throw things at the TV.  I had taped it so I've watched the ending like 10 times, and I have a million theories running through my head.  Vaughn **can't** be married.  He just **can't!  Unless it's to me.  Then it's okay.  Anyhoo, this is a ****Gilmore Girls fic, so I'll shut up about Alias now.  But I will add just one more thing, ****damn that Michael Vartan is sexy.  'I'm the point guy.'  That's my new saying.**

***

Rory and Tristan made their way to the cinema that was playing their movie.  They made themselves comfortable in their seats – near the middle-back of the theatre.

"That was weird, eh?"  Tristan asked.  "Seeing Mr. Mariano here?"  He laughed. 

"Yeah it was."  Rory replied, adding to herself '_and what's even weirder is that I felt **jealous** of that woman_.'

"And with a **date** nonetheless."  Tristan continued.  "I mean I guess it's expected, but it's just weird to see your teacher on a date.  

"Yeah, it was."  Rory said again, offering a smile.  '_I wonder how long they've been together…'_

The theatre was filling up quite rapidly; it was opening weekend for the most talked about movie of the year.  Just then, Rory heard someone talking to them.

"Hey guys."

"Oh, hey Mr. Mariano."  Tristan said.

"It's pretty full in here, so can Paris and I sit with you, or is that too weird."

"Sure."  Rory replied.  Jess took the seat next to her, Paris the one next to him.  Paris was looking at Rory curiously.

Throughout the entire movie, Rory and Jess were very aware of each other's presence next to them.  Rory was even aware of Jess when Tristan casually put his arm around her shoulders.

***

MEANWHILE, AT THE APARTMENT…

"Man I'm bored."  Lorelai said to herself, putting the remote control on the couch.  "Why is it that when there's absolutely nothing to do and you're home alone, there's absolutely nothing on TV?  I have to get out of here."

And so she got changed and went to her car, no destination in mind, but she somehow ended up in exactly the right place.

***

"That was a great movie."  Tristan said as they stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Yeah it was, but not nearly as good as the book."  Jess replied.

"I agree.  Movies are rarely ever as good as the books.  They are just to 'Hollywood'."  Rory replied.

"Yeah, well, I'm tired.  Jess, let's go."  Paris said.

"See you guys in class on Monday."  Jess said as Paris led him out of the theatre.

"Bye Mr. Mariano."  Rory and Tristan both replied.

When they were out of sight, Tristan leaned close to Rory.  "She doesn't seem like the nicest person."

Rory laughed.  "That seems like quite an understatement."

***

Lorelai knocked on the door.

"Come on in."  Said the gruff voice.

"Hey there."

Luke looked up from behind his desk.  "Hey!"  He smiled.

"Wow!  A smile from Luke Danes.  We don't see too many of those."

Luke looked down.  "Yeah, well with a busy life like mine, you don't have too much time to smile."

"Need any help?"

Luke looked up, surprised.  "You serious?"

"Yeah!  I mean, nobody should be alone on a Saturday night.  So I can keep you company and help out a bit.  Plus, I could probably give you some inside info on Rory's project."

"Sure.  I could use all the help I can get.  Come sit down!"  He gestured to a chair.

"Coffee first."  She looked around the office.  "Ummm, where is it?"

"I don't have a coffee maker.  That stuff's not good for you."

Lorelai gasped.  "What?"  I need coffee to operate properly!"

He laughed.  "Relax.  There's some in either the hallway or definitely in Rory's office."

"I'll be right back."  And she took off toward her daughter's office, leaving a laughing Luke behind.

***

The ride back to Rory's apartment was comfortable for the most part, well comfortable at least until they made their way to her street.  Rory had a million thoughts, all related to one subject running through her head.  '_Is he going to try to kiss me?  Do I want to kiss him?  If I kiss him, it's morally wrong, but then again, I **did** go on a date with him.  But if I don't kiss him, he'll either think I'm an old fashioned girl, a prude, or that I don't like him.  I **do** like him, but I don't know if I want a relationship with him or anything.  Now Mr. Mariano… No!  I'm on a date with Tristan.  The most popular guy in school.  Gorgeous Tristan DuGrey.  OMIGOD!  What if he **doesn't** want to kiss me?  What if he didn't have a good time?  Maybe he's an old fashioned guy.  But what if he doesn't like me?  AURGH!!'  Tristan stopped the car.  They were at her building.  _'Shit.  We're here.  What do I do?  What do I do?  What do I do? What do…_?'  Rory's thoughts were cut off by Tristan._

"So, ummm, I had a great time tonight."

'_Yay!  He had fun._'  "Yeah.  Me too."  Rory said, shyly.

"So, ummm, did you maybe want to go out again sometime?"  He asked hopefully.

"Yeah.  Sure.  I'd like that."  Rory replied, truthfully, smiling.

Tristan smiled widely.  "Great.  So, ummm, I guess I'll walk you up to your apartment."

"Thanks."

They made their way up to the apartment.

"Well thanks again for tonight Tristan."  Rory said, nervously.

"It was my pleasure Rory."

They both smiled nervously.

Then it happened.  Tristan leaned in and they kissed.  Just basically a soft peck, but a kiss nonetheless.

"Okay then."  Tristan smiled.  "I guess I'll see you on Monday."

Rory smiled back.  "Yeah.  See you then."  And she went inside.

***

Just as Rory suspected, Lorelai was sitting on the couch, waiting for her to arrive back home.  "Hey mom."

"Hey mini-me.  How was the big night?"

"It was great.  The movie was good, great conversation, but there was one problem."

"What?"

"Mr. Mariano was there."

"Oh."

"Oh, it gets worse."

"Oh?"

"He had a date."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh.  And to make it even worse, I felt **jealous**!"

"So you're now thinking of him in more than an 'extremely gorgeous teacher' type of way."

"Yeah.  So what do I do?"

"Hmmm, I really don't know what to tell you babe.  I think this is something you need to figure out for yourself."

Rory sighed.  "I figured you'd say that.  And I have more news, though I don't know if it's good or bad."

"Ouch, sounds juicy."

"We kissed."

"**WHAT**?  You kissed your teacher?"

"What?  **No!  I meant that Tristan and I kissed."**

"And that would be bad news because…."

"Because I think that he likes me."

"I repeat the former statement."

"Because I can't be in a relationship with an 18 year old.  And when the truth comes out it will hurt him."

"Oh.  Yeah.  That's not good."

"I know.  And more bad news."

"What?"

"We're going on another date."

Lorelai laughed.

"What's so funny mom?"

"Only you would consider kissing the most popular and gorgeous guy in school, having him like you, and going on a second date with him, making you the envy of every girl in school, bad news."

"AURGH!  My life is so frustrating!  Why couldn't I be 18 right now?  Or better yet, why couldn't he be 25?  Or even better, why couldn't I be 25, Mr. Mariano be single, and **us** be together?"

"Ummm, cause your name isn't Marty McFly and you can't go 'Back to the Future'…"

"Okay, I need a change of topic now.  So what did you do tonight mom?"

"Oh, you know.  I wanted to watch TV, but there was nothing on, then I wanted to watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, but your tape was too worn out, then I tried TV again, still nothing on, so I got in the car and ended up at the Times office."

"What?  Why did you go there?"

"I didn't **plan** on it, but I ended up there and helped Luke with some work."

"Let me get this straight, you went to **my workplace and helped **my** boss with work?  Man, you've got it bad."  Rory laughed.**

"Okay then Ms. I like my teacher but I'm dating the perfect high school specimen."

"AURGH!  I said change of subject!"

"Okay then.  Oh, I guess I should warn you then.  You have no coffee left in your office."

***

Not my best work, but I wanted to show the increasing attraction between Rory and Jess, as well as Luke and Lorelai.  Hope you didn't hate it.  Again, sorry for the long wait.  Please show me some lovin…

xoxox Blondie


	6. Classics and Movies

A/N:  I have to apologize again for taking a really long time to update this story.  I've been working 5 days a week, and I've also had my classes (thankfully done in 2 weeks) and my best friend is back in town from school, so I've been a bit busy.  Forgive me?  Anyhoo, I hope you're all still enjoying this story.  Here we go with the next chapter.

***

On Monday, Rory went to her locker and was not surprised to see Madeline, Louise, and Francie waiting for her.

"So…"  Francie started.

"So…"  Rory teased.

"What happened?"  Louise asked.

"What happened with what?"  Rory asked innocently.

"How was the date with Tristan?"

"Oh, that."

"Well?"  They all insisted.

"It was great."

"Yeah?"  Madeline asked.  "What happened with it?"

"He picked me up and met my mom.  I think she frightened him a bit."  The girls all laughed.  "And then we drove to the movies, and he bought the tickets and I got the snacks."

"You paid?"  Madeline asked.

"I forced him to let me pay.  I don't really like not paying for my own things.  Besides.  You've seen me eat.  I'm a pig."

"Yeah."  The girls all laughed.  "So what happened next?"

"Well, when I was in line for snacks I ran into Mr. Mariano and his girlfriend…"

"He has a girlfriend?"  Francie interrupted, extremely disappointed.  "Dammit."  The other girls all got sad expressions on their faces.

"Yeah, and she didn't seem like such a nice person."  Rory added.

"Tell us more about the date."  Louise insisted.

Rory laughed.  "Okay, then we watched the movie, which was really good, but the theatre was very full, so guess who ended up sitting with us?"

"No way."  Francie said.

"Yeah.  Mr. Mariano and his girlfriend."

"So then…"  Madeline encouraged Rory to continue.

"So then Tris drove me home and asked me out again."  Rory smiled.

Her friends squealed.  "Did he kiss you?"  Madeline asked.

Rory didn't answer. She just looked down and blushed.

"Oh my god!  He did!"

Just then the bell rang, forcing the girls to head off to class.

***

Over the next couple of weeks, Rory and Tristan went on a few more dates, and people started calling them the hot new couple of the school.  And of course, Rory blushed every time she heard this.  And it also brought many flashbacks to her.

FLASHBACK

_"Rory, I've heard some interesting rumors."  Her friend Lindsay said._

_"Oh?"  Rory asked._

_"Yeah.  I've heard that Star's Hollow High's super-couple has run into a few problems.  That super-couple being a certain Rory Gilmore and Dean Forrester."_

_Rory looked away.  "__Linz__…"_

_"Oh my god.  It's true.  What happened?"_

_"Nothing really specific happened.  We've just been a bit irritated with eachother lately.  Lots of little things."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like when I had to stay home on Friday night because my mom and Max broke up.  He got really irritated with me."_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah, he said that I didn't love him and that I should get my priorities straight."  Rory's eyes started watering.  "I tried to explain that my mom was really upset and needed me there, but he wouldn't listen and he just walked away."_

_"Oh Rory…"  Lindsay hugged her._

_"We've been fighting a lot lately __Linz__.  I don't know how much longer I can handle it."_

END FLASHBACK

Prom was fast approaching, and the school needed their theme.

"Hey Francie, do you have any ideas?"  Jess asked.  He was the teacher overseeing the prom council meetings.

"Ummm, how about the 80s."

"Way overdone."  Tristan insisted.

"Oh, do you have a better idea?"  Francie challenged.

"Ummm, no, but Rory will I bet."

All eyes turned to Rory.  "What?  Oh.  Ummm… maybe… How about famous couples or something?"

Everyone smiled, including Jess who looked at her with admiration in his eyes.  "It's great Rory.  Okay, so next order of business…"

***

"Who can think of some other classics that have been made into movies?"  Jess asked his class.

"Harry Potter?"  A ditzy girl named Shane asked.

"Not quite a classic, but still a book that has been turned into a movie.  Any others?"

"Oliver Twist."  Rory offered.

"Ah.  My favourite book."  Jess said, smiling.  "I've read it so many times that I practically know it by heart."

"Me too."  Rory replied, laughing.

"When I was younger, I was told that I was a lot like a certain character in that novel…"  Jess reminisced.

_I could just picture him as a little 'Dodger'_.  Rory thought, smiling.

"Any others?"  Jess asked, turning his attention back to the class.

"Josie and the Pussycats?"  Shane asked.

***

"Hey Ror.  Hey everyone"

"Hey Tris."  He gave her a peck on the cheek as he sat down at the lunch table.

"So Rory."  He started, grabbing a fry off her plate.  "I was wondering.  Since prom's fast approaching, we both need dates, right?"

"Yeah…"  Rory smiled.  She knew what was coming.

"I was wondering, did you maybe wanna go together."

"Sure."

"Great."  He flashed her his amazing smile.  "So, how did you do on that math test?..."

***

Sorry that it jut many bits and pieces.  But I hope you still enjoyed it.  I needed to have all these parts in for the story to go where I want it to.  Please review and let me know what you think!!  And yes, I am aware that I took the same prom theme as is used in Never Been Kissed.  Prom will be in the next chapter.


	7. Prom

"Honey, you look great!"  Lorelai said to Rory as she got ready in her prom costume.  (A/N:  Yes, I said costume – since that is what they did in the movie.)

"I look a bit slutty."  Rory said.

"Honey, you're just playing a character.  This is how she dresses."

Rory looked at herself in her full length mirror.  She couldn't recognize herself.  She was wearing a long straight, platinum blonde wig, black eyeliner, and red lipstick.  She had a blue choker on her neck, strappy **very high heel sandals on.  But the thing that was most out of character was her dress. It was low cut (think cleavage), short (mid thigh) and made of royal blue latex.  (A/N:  for those Alias watchers out there, it's like Sydney's disguise from S1, ep2 – So it Begins)**

"Well, Sydney Bristow… when will Michael Vaughn be here?"

"I can't believe that you suggested to me that Tris and I go as Sydney and Vaughn from Alias.  And you chose **this** of all her disguises."

"I'm evil.  I know."  They both laughed.  The buzzer sounded at the door.

"Hello?"  Lorelai asked.

"Hey Lorelai.  It's Tristan."

"Come on up."

"Mom, I'm nervous."

"Oh honey, don't be.  This won't be like last time.  You're going to have a great prom, and you look great."

"You're sure?"

Lorelai hugged her daughter.  "Positive."

Just then there was a knock on the door.  Lorelai went to answer it.

"Hey Lorelai."

"Hi Tristan.  Come on in.  You look great."

"Thanks."  He was wearing black pants and a black shirt, and a long black leather jacket. And his hair was very messy. (A/N:  For those alias fans out there, it's like the one from the S1 season finale when they're in Taipei.)  He turned and noticed Rory.  "Wow."  He exclaimed.

Rory blushed.  "You look great Tris."

"Wow.  You.  Wow.  Rory, you look.  Wow."

Lorelai laughed.  "Good to know that high school is working to expand your vocabulary."

"Okay then.  I'll see you later mom."  Rory gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye babe.  Bye Tristan.  Have fun guys.  Be home by 1."

They left the apartment and made their way to Tristan's car, and to the prom.

***

When they pulled into the parking lot, they could already hear the music blaring from the gym.  They made their way inside and found their friends sitting at a table waiting for them.

"Oh my god.  Rory.  If I didn't know that you were coming with Tristan, I would have no clue who you were!"  Francie exclaimed.  She was dressed as Satine to her date's Christian.  (Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor in Moulin Rouge).

"Who are you guys supposed to be?"  Louise asked.  She was dressed as Sandy from Grease, and her date was dressed as Danny.

"Sydney and Vaughn from Alias."  Rory said.

"You look great."  Madeline said.  She was dressed as Eve to her date's Adam. "You're lucky you can pull off skin tight latex.  But how are you going to be able to sit down?"  They all laughed.

"I have no idea."

Rory somehow did manage to sit in her dress, and she also danced with Tristan.  They were in the middle of dancing to a slow song when Jess and Mrs. Jackson, the calculus teacher, walked onto the stage.

"Everyone give it up for Mr. Mariano and Mrs. Jackson!"  The DJ said.  The audience applauded.

"Okay okay.  Quiet down."  Jess said, looking quite uncomfortable in his tux.  "It's time to announce this year's prom court.  The princesses are…  Miss Louise Grant, Miss Francie Jarvis, and Miss Madeline Lynn."  The crowd cheered, though nobody was surprised that the three most popular girls in school were announced as members of the prom court.  Nor were they surprised when Louise, Francie, and Madeline's dates were announced as the princes.

"This year's prom king is…"  Mrs. Jackson paused for effect.  "Tristan DuGrey."  The crowd cheered as Tristan made his way to the stage, leaving Rory in the middle of the gym.

"And now for this year's prom queen.  Ladies and gentlemen."  Jess looked as though he was about to burst with happiness.  "Rory Gilmore."

Rory froze as she heard her name.

FLASHBACK

_"And this year's prom queen is… Rory Gilmore!"  The crowd cheered wildly as Rory made her way to the stage where she met her king, Dean._

_"Congratulations Rory."  The teacher said as he put the tiara on Rory's head.  Rory was smiling at Dean the whole time.  They made their way onto the floor for their first dance as king and queen._

_While they were dancing, Rory noticed that Dean didn't seem happy._

_"What's wrong Dean?"  She asked._

_"Oh, nothing at all."_

_"Dean…"  Rory started._

_"Goddamit Rory.  Just leave it alone."  He yelled as everyone stared.  Tears sprang to Rory's eyes._

_"Dean, I…"_

_"You just have to have everything, don't you?  You have a perfect relationship with your mother. You have the best grades in the whole goddamn school.  And you're going to Yale on a full scholarship goddamit.  And now you're prom queen?  Can't you just fail at **something**?"_

_"Dean, my life's not perfect…"_

_"It **is Rory.  You never fail."**_

_"Yes I do.  I failed with you.  I can't be with you anymore."  She said quietly._

_"Yeah?  Well the feeling's mutual."  Dean snapped back._

_Rory ran out of the gym crying._

END FLASHBACK

Somehow Rory made her way up to the stage and accepted her tiara and flowers from Jess.  She couldn't hear the thundering applause and wild cheering from the crowd.  All she could see now was Jess staring at her with happiness in his eyes and a big smile on his face.

"It's time for the first dance for our king and queen."  Announced the DJ.

Rory's focus on Jess was broken as Tristan took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"What are you thinking about?"  Tristan asked Rory.

She giggled a bit.  "My dress and my shoes."

Tristan smiled.

"What about you?"  Rory asked.

Tristan laughed.  "I'm thinking about how I hope you don't step on my toes with those heels on."

They both laughed.

"Rory.  You're the most amazing girl I've ever dated."  Tristan said, suddenly very serious.

She blushed.

"Rory, I… I think I'm in love with you."

"Tristan…"  Rory started.

"I don't expect you to say anything back, but I just had to say it."

Rory smiled.  "Thank you."

On the stage, Jess was watching this unfold and had a somewhat jealous look in his eyes.  He heard Tristan say that he loves Rory and he left the stage, the jealousy being replaced with sadness.

***

Later on in the evening, Rory was looking at the various deserts lined up when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Hi Mr. Mariano."  She said, smiling.

"Hey Rory.  Congratulations on winning prom queen.  Nobody deserves it more than you do."  He smiled when he saw Rory blush.

"Thank you sir."

"You look very beautiful tonight Rory."  He said, adding to himself_ not many girls could wear that outfit and not look slutty, but somehow she manages._

"Thank you sir."  She said, blushing even more.  "You look very nice yourself."  _A tux really works on him.  Rory added to herself. _

"Bah.  I hate wearing these penguin suits.  They're very uncomfortable."

"Try wearing a skintight latex dress."  Rory kidded as they both laughed.

"Did you maybe want to…?"  He gestured to the dance floor.

"Sure."  Rory said a little too eagerly.  She put down the cake she was going to eat and took his hand as they danced to _At Last by Etta James._

_At last _

_My love has come along _

_My lonely days are over _

_And life is like a song _

"So, is Paris here?"  She asked.  _Stupid.  Stupid.  She said to herself. Why did you have to bring her up?_

_Why did she have to bring __Paris__ up?  Jess asked himself.  "Umm, actually, no.  we… We broke up last week._

_At Last _

_The skies above are blue _

_My heart was wrapped up in clover _

_The night I looked at you _

"I'm sorry."  Rory said, looking down.  _YAY!  They broke up.  They broke up.  YAY!_

"Don't be.  It was time.  We weren't right for each other."  _Now **you on the other hand…**_

_I found a dream_

_That I could speak to _

_A dream that I can call my own _

_I found a thrill_

_To press my cheek to _

_A thrill that I have never known _

"I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't be talking about this with you.  You probably don't want to be talking with your teacher about his love life, or lack thereof."  Jess kidded.

"I don't mind at all."  Rory said.

"You're an amazing person Rory Gilmore."  Jess said.

"So are you Mr. Mariano."  Rory replied.

_You smile, you smile _

_And then the spell was cast _

_And here we are in heaven _

_For you are mine _

_At Last_

"Thank you for the dance Rory."

"It was my pleasure Mr. Mariano."  Rory blushed.

"Rory!"  She turned around and heard Tristan calling her name.

"Thanks again Mr. Mariano, but I better be going."

"Bye Rory."  He said as he watched her walk off with Tristan.


	8. Days of our freaking Lives

A/N:  There will most likely only be a couple more chapters left in this story.  I hope you all are still enjoying it!  Here's chapter 8…

The following Monday at school, everyone was congratulating Tristan and Rory on their wins at prom.  Madeline, Louise, and Francie were asking some typical post-prom-night questions, though.

"So…?"  Madeline asked.

"So… what?"  Rory asked, confused.

"Did it happen?"  Louise asked.

"Huh?"  Rory had no idea what they were talking about.

"Did you and Tristan sleep together Saturday night?"

"WHAT??!!"  Rory exclaimed.

"Oh come on Rory.  Everyone knows that prom night is **the** night…"

"Guys, no, Tristan and I did **not sleep together."**

"Oh."  They seemed disappointed.

"Jeez guys."  Rory said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Okay then.  Let's go to class."  Francie said.  And the girls headed to English.

***

"Welcome to your last week as high school students!"  Jess exclaimed as he walked into the classroom.  His exclamation was met by many cheers from the class.  "Before we start today's class, there's an important announcement that has to be made.  He paused.  You have all, as you know, voted on who will be the class valedictorian at commencement on Friday.  And this year, you have chosen none other than Rory Gilmore."

Rory sat, dumbfounded at this exclamation as her classmates cheered.  Jess beamed at her.  

"Congratulations Rory."  He said, a huge smile on his face.  He then went on with the lesson.

***

After class, Jess asked Rory to stay behind.

"Yes Mr. Mariano?"  _God he looks good in that shirt!_

"Congratulations on being chosen as valedictorian Rory.  You really deserve it.  _That shirt really brings out her eyes._

Rory blushed.  "Thank you."  _You smell sooooo good!_

"You're welcome.  If you need any help at all with your speech, don't hesitate to ask me.  I'd be more than willing to help you out."  _Who am I kidding?  She won't need any help!  She's amazing!  She's perfect!_

"Thanks sir.  If I run into any problems I'll be sure to take you up on that offer."  _If only to spend more time with you_.

"Okay then.  I'll see you tomorrow I guess.  _Think of something to say to keep her here longer._

"Yeah.  Bye sir!"  She started to make her way to the door.  _Think of something to say to stay here longer._

"Rory!"

"Mr. Mariano!"  They laughed at their simultaneous explanations.  "You first sir."

"No no.  You go Rory."

"Okay.  I, ummm," _Think Gilmore, think!  "I just wanted to thank you for that dance at prom.  It was great."  _And that I have feelings for you.__

"No, thank **you** Rory.  It was fun.  And you looked great!"  _ And I have feelings for you._  

"Anyways, I have to go now.  I'll see you tomorrow sir."

"Bye Rory."

She left the classroom and met her friends in the cafeteria.

 "What did Mr. Sexy want to see you about Ror?"  Francie asked.

"Oh, he just wanted to tell me that if I have any trouble with my speech to go to him for help."

"Oh, okay."  Madeline said. 

***

When Rory got home that night, she was shocked to find that her mom wasn't alone.

"Hey mini-me."  Lorelai looked up from the papers she was reading and smiled.

"Hey mom.  Hi Luke."

"Hi Rory."

"Ummm, not to be rude, but what are you doing here Luke?"

"Oh."  He blushed.  "Your mom invited me over for dinner and then she said she'd help me with some extra work.  I also wanted to ask about your article."

"Oh, yeah.  Ummm, I'm getting there."  She lied, knowing that she hadn't started it yet.

"You'll have to get there soon.  Taylor wants it by Friday morning.  He wants it in Saturday's paper"

"FRIDAY MORNING?"  Rory exclaimed.

"Something wrong babe?"  Lorelai asked.

"Ummm, it's just that that's a bit sooner then I expected.  And today I was voted valedictorian, and I need to write that speech."

"Oh, congratulations hun."  Lorelai hugged her daughter.  "Was hunky teacher proud?"

Rory blushed.

"Awwww."

"I'm confused."  Luke said.

"Rory's dating the most popular guy in school, who happens to have admitted that he loves her, but she doesn't love him, she has feelings for her English teacher."

"When the hell did I join the cast of Days of our freaking Lives?"  Luke asked.  Rubbing his temples "This is really confusing.  And let me guess."  He said, looking at Lorelai, "You're not really her mother, you're her sister who traveled through time to give birth to her while you were possessed."

"Nah, but that would make a really cool storyline."

"Not that I'm not enjoying this chat about Days of our Lives, which I forgot to tape today I might add…"  Rory started, smacking her forehead.

"Not a problem babe – I recorded it for you."

"Thanks mom.  But anyways, where was I?"

"Enjoying our talk."

"Thanks Luke.  Not that I'm not enjoying this, but I have a major article to write, a very important speech to write, and I have to figure out things with Tristan and Mr. Mariano.  AURGH!!"

"Here hun.  Have some coffee.  Coffee cures all.  Then we'll eat and work on your article and speech."

"Thanks mom.  But what about my being in love with my teacher and not my amazing boyfriend?"

"Love?"  Lorelai asked.

"I never said love, I said like."  Rory blushed.  "Yeah, like."

"Well, Rory, as for being in 'like' with your teacher, I think that's something you need to follow your heart with, and soon."

***

A/N: Hope you liked it.  The next chapter should be up in a couple of days.

xoxox Blondie


	9. Commencement

A/N:  This will probably be the second last chapter.  Here goes…

Between exams and working on her article and valedictorian speech, Rory found that she spent all her spare time trying to sort out her romantic feelings for both Tristan and Jess.  Finally, the big day had approached, and Rory had figured everything out.

Since Rory had finished her exams the previous day, on Friday morning she headed straight for Luke's office.

"Here you go Luke."  She said as she gave him her article.

He read over it and looked up at Rory, surprised.  "Rory, it's great, but are you sure about this?"

"No, but it's something that I **have to do.  And I think it explains _my semester in high school_ quite well, don't you think?"**

"If you're sure, let's get it to Taylor right now."  He and Rory headed to their boss's office.  Taylor loved the article and a plan that Rory had.

***

After dropping off her article, Rory headed home to prepare for the commencement ceremony.

"Honey, just relax, you'll be great!"  Lorelai tried to reassure her nervous daughter.

"Why did this all have to get so complicated?"  Rory asked.

"Because you're my daughter, and men are simply attracted to the Gilmore charm."  Lorelai tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm serious mom.  I'm really nervous.  This sucks.  No matter what I do, someone gets hurt."

"Don't worry babe.  I'll be right there supporting you."

***

Rory arrived at the ceremony and was immediately approached by Tristan and her friends.

"Hi Rory."

"Hi Tristan."  She forced a smile.

"Wanna walk a bit Ror?"

"Sure."  She turned to her friends.  "See you guys in a bit."

Tristan and Rory began walking.  "So, this is finally the end of high school, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe that we're starting university soon."

"Hmmm?"

"Rory, are you okay?  Oh, you're probably just nervous about your speech.  Don't be.  You'll be great."

"Tristan, that's not it.  I mean, yeah.  I am nervous, but there's something I need to tell you."

They took a seat at a bench.  "What is it?"

"Tristan, I'm really sorry.  I really **do** like you, and you're a great guy, but…"

"You're breaking up with me?"  Tristan interrupted.  Rory looked away.  "You're breaking up with me at my high school graduation."

"Tristan, I'm really sorry."

"Rory, why?"  He seemed on the verge of tears.  "Rory, you're the first girl I've ever loved.  What happened?"

"Tristan, I'm really sorry, but I can't exactly say anything right now."

"Rory, you at least owe me an explanation."

"I know I do.  And you'll get one.  But right now I can't.  I… I just can't."

"Do you think we can still be friends?"  Tristan asked hopefully.

"Of course.  I couldn't imagine **not** having you as a friend."  They hugged.

"We better get back."  Tristan said sadly.

"Yeah."  They walked back in silence.

***

"…And now let's have a warm round of applause for this year's class elected valedictorian.  Ladies and gentlemen, Rory Gilmore."

Rory made her way onto the stage.  _How am I going to do this?_ She asked herself.  She took a deep breath and looked around.  She saw her mother and Luke smiling at her to offer her support, and she saw Jess, beaming up at her.  She held his gaze for a moment and took another deep breath and began.

"Thank you.  Congratulations to all of this year's graduates.  And welcome to all family and staff.

This has been quite the year here at West New York High School.  And for my fellow graduates, quite the high school experience.  Throughout our time here, we have gone through many things and surpassed many obstacles together.  Bad grades, breakups, college acceptances, all of which are major experiences in our lives.  We have also made lasting friendships.

During my short time here at West New York High School, I have made some amazing friends who accepted me immediately, no questions asked.  I love each and every one of you with all my heart for all the amazing support you have shown me.

I would now like to read an excerpt from an article that will be appearing in tomorrow's edition of the New York Times.  This article is something that I feel needs to be said, and represents me extremely well.  I hope that you all keep an open mind while I read it.

_I have spent the last semester experiencing some of the best times of my life, at an amazing high school where I made amazing friends.  Unfortunately, to those friends that I love dearly, I have been deceptive.  For I am not Rory Gilmore, 17 year old high school student, as I am known to these friends.  I am instead Rory Gilmore, a 25 year old reporter for the New York Times.  As this is being said, you may be thinking 'what the hell is she talking about,' and thinking that this is not something that happens in real life, only in the movies.  I fully comprehend that this comes as a complete shock to you all, but I would like to take this chance explain._

_After graduating from __Yale__University__ 3 years ago, I received a job offer from the New York Times as a copy editor, with the chance of being promoted to a reporter, which had always been a dream of mine.  In those 3 years, I had not written one story for the paper.  Then I was given the chance to write my first article.  I was to go back to high school to learn about the youth of today.  I jumped at the chance._

_It started out as great fun, and continued to be right to the end, but various things started to happen.  I made the amazing friends that I mentioned earlier, and I started to see an amazing guy, and gradually fell in love.  But problems arose.  The man that I fell in love with was not the man I was seeing, who is an amazing and unbelievable person.  Instead the man I love, whom we'll refer to as '_Dodger_' is the most amazing person I've ever met.  All those at __West New York__High School__ know him.  I also think that 'Dodger'__ is figuring out his identity at this very moment._

I know that this is quite a shock to you all, that none of you would ever have suspected this from me.  I know that this is probably very painful for those of you who were close to me.  I am also aware that this is quite a way to declare my love for '_Dodger_', as well as state my assignment, but it is something that I had to do.  I know that a lot of you are probably very confused and upset with me right, and it is fully understandable.  '_Dodger'_ is probably very upset with me now as well.  But this is something I had to do.  I will conclude my speech today by asking and hoping for the understanding and forgiveness of you, my peers, and once again state, I love you '_Dodger'_, and I hope that you can forgive me for this.  Congratulations to all the graduates, and good luck in your future endeavors.  Thank you." 

Rory couldn't bring herself to look up from her papers, afraid of what the reaction might be from the crowd.  Suddenly, she heard applause.  She looked out and saw Tristan standing up and clapping wildly.  Gradually her classmates joined in.  Rory gave a small smile and forced herself to look behind her to where Jess was sitting, and felt tears come to her eyes when she saw the expression very visible on his face.

A/N:  Final chapter should be up soon.  Probably between Sunday and Tuesday.  Enjoy, and remember to REVIEW please!

xoxox Blondie


	10. The End! will it be happy?

Rory couldn't bring herself to look up from her papers, afraid of what the reaction might be from the crowd.  Suddenly, she heard applause.  She looked out and saw Tristan standing up and clapping wildly.  Gradually her classmates joined in.  Rory gave a small smile and forced herself to look behind her to where Jess was sitting, and felt tears come to her eyes when she saw the expression very visible on his face.

Jess stood up from his chair and the crowd fell silent.  He walked over to Rory and looked her right in the eye, the expression still very obvious.

"I love you too Rory."

He then took her in his arms and kissed her deeply and very passionately.  The crowd went wild again.  Everyone was cheering.  While Rory and Jess were kissing, many other people got caught in the moment.  Francie and her boyfriend started kissing, as did nearly every other couple in the crowd.  Lorelai turned to Luke and smiled.

"It all worked out!  I'm so happy for her!"

"Me too.  Ummm, Lorelai?"  Luke started, nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Lorelai was surprised by this.  Surprised but happy.  "I love you too Luke."  They joined in with the kissing crowd.

***

After a few minutes, the crowd had stopped their kiss fest and were now staring at the couple on the stage.  Rory and Jess noticed that they were kissing in front of the entire school, and their employers, and pulled apart, a bit embarrassed.

"Ummm, so I guess '_Dodger_'s_' identity is not too secret now, is it?"  A blushing Rory asked.  "So, ummm…"_

"Congratulations graduates."  Jess said as he took Rory's hand and they ran off stage.

***

They ran until they made it to the very bench where Rory had broken up with Tristan.

"Jess, I… I'm really sorry for lying to you."

"I **am** kind of shocked that you did all this."

Rory laughed.  "Me too to be honest."

"So let me get this straight.  You work for the New York Times."

Rory nodded.

"And you were asked to go undercover at a high school to find out about teens today."

She nodded again.

"So you started dating the most popular guy in school, became friends with the most popular girls, and became one of the most popular girls while doing so.  And along the way you fell for your English teacher?"

Rory smiled and nodded.  "That sounds about right."

"That's insane?"

"Yeah it is.  But that's what happened."

Then Jess realized something.  "So **that's** why you wouldn't apply to university.  You already went and graduated from Yale."

Rory blushed.  "I wanted to tell you.  I wanted to tell you everything, but it would have ruined everything.  And it was all so complicated.  I mean, I was dating Tristan, who is an amazing guy."  Jess made a face upon hearing Tristan's name.  "But then I fell for an even **more** amazing man.  My **teacher** nonetheless."  

Jess smiled.

"So do I still have to call you Mr. Mariano or sir?"  Rory asked teasingly.

"If you want, but I prefer to go by Jess."

"Okay then."  She smiled.  "I love you Jess Mariano."

"I love you Rory Gilmore."

And they kissed again.

***

Okay.  Totally predictable and fluff filled, but hey – would you really want anything else?  So that's it for this story, unless you want an epilogue, and/or a sequel.  Just let me know.  And thank you everyone for all the support you showed me while writing this story.  I love you all!!  (Though not in the Jess/Rory sense.  That would be weird.)  Thanks again!!

xoxox Blondie


End file.
